I Love You
by tankgirl285
Summary: A special couple say these magic words.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

Bobby Manning looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms and thought " you are the best thing to ever happen to me". She stirred and woke up to his unheard words and looked in his eyes and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

Tara kissed him and said "I love you" he paused for a moment and she thought she had said the wrong thing, but as he gazed at her he said "I love you too, and have done for a long time." He then glanced at the bedside clock and said "we will be late if we stay here any longer and Sparky will ask why we are both late together." Neither wanted to move but knew they had to and that they also had to keep their love a secret for now but both knew it would be hard especially when Bobby was out on a job and she didn't know what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You Chapter 2

Bobby suddenly realised that he kept glancing over to his lover and that someone was bound to notice. Paperwork was so boring and looking at Tara was much better but if he didn't stop doing it a comment would be made by another member of the team.

Tara glanced up and caught him looking at her and gave him a small smile in return. Bobby though he was going to explode, as her smiling at him made him really happy but he couldn't show it, especially here in the bullpen. He looked at his watch and exclaimed "Look at the time. I'm supposed to meet with someone in 15 minutes. Tara can you come with me and we can pick up lunch on the way back." Tara jumped at his sudden shout and said back to him "just give me a minute to climb off of the roof and I'll be ready in a few minutes" Jack smiled at her response and said" Bobby please don't shout like that. I'll need to delete half a page of E's, I had my finger on the button and you shouting made me keep it on it."

Tara switched off her monitor and grabbed her jacket from the hook, Sue looked up at Tara moving and realised something was going on with her team mates, "guys, what did I miss?" was her question and Jack replied "only Crash giving us heart failure by suddenly shouting out". Sue laughed and signed to Tara "where are you going?" Tara signed back "out with Bobby. Want me to get you some lunch while I'm out?" "No thanks" Sue signed back "I was planning on getting lunch with Jack" Tara smiled at her and Bobby grabbed his jacket and both of them left the bullpen.

As they walked into the car park Tara asked Bobby" who are you meeting and why?" Bobby unlocked his car from a distance and replied "no-one I just wanted to spend some time with you." Tara responded by giving him another of those little smiles that drove him mad with love and said "you could have just asked me out to lunch, you know" "Nah" replied Bobby "Sparky and Sue might have tagged along and I want you all to myself for a while" Tara's heart fluttered and her stomach did a loop de loop, his accent just drove her wild and said "I know a quiet little place we could go to. It's nice and you can have me all to yourself." Bobby's heart did another flutter and he looked back at her and said "where to madam?" "My place" was the unexpected answer from her.

Half an hour later sandwiches had been made but left discarded as Bobby and Tara kissed on the sofa. "I really love you, I can't keep my love for you a secret much longer" announced Bobby looking into Tara's eyes. "I know" was Tara's reply "I love you too, I feel the same way. What are we going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You Chapter 3

Sue sipped her coffee and signed to Tara "How long have you and Bobby been an item?" Tara nearly spluttered her coffee all over the table and replied "How do you know?" Sue smiled and signed back "It's obvious from your body language between you both; I don't know how everyone else hasn't noticed." "Only a couple of weeks but it feels like longer. I'm in love with him" replied Tara. "I suppose we need to make it public and one of us will have to transfer out of the team."

After their lunch break was over the duo returned to the office and got on with their paperwork. Bobby and Jack returned from court a place they had been most of the day. "One nil to the good guys, that judge was great, the drongo got 10 years" exclaimed Bobby. Sue had looked up when the guys had entered and smiled at them both. "Jack, can I have a word?" she said, when Jack was nearer to her she said to him "Do you want to come to mine for dinner tonight, Lucy is going to visit her aunt and it would be convenient as there is a chicken that needs to be cooked tonight and Levi won't mind." Meanwhile Tara was telling Bobby that Sue had realised that they were together and that more people would notice as time went on. "We'll talk tonight in private." was the reply from her lover. "Is mine at 8pm ok?" Tare said "Yes, do you have food? Or will I bring something?" "How about I order in some Chinese food?" laughed Bobby. He was well known never to have food in the house and it seemed to be a standing joke between them sometimes. "Fine by me" was Tara's answer.

At 8o'clock Tara was at Bobby's front door and Jack was at Sue's. Sue was cooking the chicken at Jack was helping her with the salad that was to go with it. "Tara and Bobby are an item" Sue blurted out without any warning. Jack nearly sliced his finger instead of the cucumber at this sudden remark. "What? What makes you think that" he shouted at her. Sue winced as it was obvious he had raised his voice at her. "Sorry, that came out louder than I intended. Seriously, what makes you think that?" Sue looked straight at Jack and replied "Apology accepted, Tara confirmed it for me this lunchtime; she says she loves him and that he feels the same about her. They would have never started a relationship if they weren't already in love with each other. "Jack was looking at Sue in amazement, "How come I haven't noticed?" he said, "I'm with them every day."

Meanwhile over at Bobby's, Tara and Bobby were enjoying the take out and Bobby said "I'll leave the team, Jack will understand and I know he has your back. So does Miles, I trust them with you." Tara nearly snorted and replied "I was just going to say the same thing to you. You and Jack get into more dangerous situations then I do and I know he and Miles have your back. Bobby leaned over and kissed Tara gently, a kiss that sent her wild. She put down her food and said" Seriously, who will leave? And when will we tell them? Bobby smiled back at her and replied "Do you mean it?" "Yes" was her answer, "anyway Jones from cyber crime was asking me if I wanted to transfer to his unit, he thinks I'm the best computer person he has met." Bobby's answer was "Great, but it will be a loss to the team when you leave. How about telling everyone tomorrow? But I think I'll tell Jack tonight, he deserves to know beforehand, and anyway I want to ask him to be my best man at our wedding" "What wedding?" Tara said "You haven't asked me to marry you?" " I suppose that was a proposal but I do love you and I do want the honour of being your husband." Was the answer from him. Tara smiled and leant over her body touching his and smiled as she said "Of course you can be my husband, I love you." Bobby kissed her like he had never kissed her before and then said "I suppose I better phone Jack and tell him. How do you think he will react?" He'll be happy for us but give you a lecture on the rules about office dating. After all he has loved Sue for years and never made a move on her because of the rules."

Ten minutes later at Sues place jack put down his phone and signed to Sue "He has asked her to marry him, she has said yes and Tara apparently has a place lined up in cybercrime. It looks like the team will be changing soon. They are telling everyone else tomorrow but told me that I could tell you tonight" Jack suddenly looked a little sad and Sue asked him why, "my best friend is getting married, I feel kind of strange" Sue walked over and hugged him, her feelings for him came to the surface and she gently kissed him. The kiss lasted for ages he passionately kissed her back.


End file.
